Ann for Anonymous
by Broadway1
Summary: One night Kid Blink stumbles over an unconscious girl. Blink takes care of this anonymous girl, but who is she really?
1. Anonymous Girl

                                                                                                Chapter 1

"Man, Kloppman's gonna kill me!" Kid Blink shouted out loud as he hurried blindly through the dark streets of Manhattan.  He was out way past curfew, but he just couldn't pull himself away from Julia, the girl he'd been courting that night.  The only reason he'd left at all was because she had made him.  "She looked so good tanight." Blink muttered to himself as he rounded a corner.  Suddenly, his foot hit something making him fly to his feet.  "OW!" He cried loudly.  "What da hell did I hit?"  Blink quickly turned around and saw a body lying in the street.  "Holy shit!"  Blink muttered as he quickly walked over to the body.  In the dim light of the moon he saw it was a young girl around his age.  Blink then checked for a pulse and when he found one he scooped her up in his arms and headed back to the LH with her.

            "Kid Blink!  Where have ya been?" Kloppman shouted as Blink walked in the door.  "Oh my, who is that?  Is she ok?"

            "I don't know who she is.  I stumbled over her on me way home."  Blink told him.  "She's breathin' though."

            "Well bring 'er up stairs and put 'er in a bed.  I'll be up in a minute ta check on 'er." Kloppman told him.  Blink did as he said and took her up stairs.  The other boys were still up playing cards when he reached the top of the stairs.

            "Hey Blink, who's dat?" Mush asked as Blink entered the room.

            "I have no idea." Blink informed him as he set the girl down on his bed.  All of the boys gathered around her.  "Any of ya eveh seen 'er before?"  Everyone shook their heads 'no.'  

            "Out of da way boys!" Kloppman shouted as he rushed in with his medicine bag.  He then checked her pulse, breathing status and bandaged up a bad cut on her forehead.

            "Is she ok?" Blink asked timidly.

            "I'm not sure.  She has a concussion and at the moment is in a coma." Kloppman told him.

            "Is she gonna wake up?" Mush asked.

            "Hopefully." Kloppman frowned.

            "What's a coma?" One of the young newsies asked.

            "It means that she's sleeping and we can't wake her up." Jack explained.

            "Oh…"

            "Ok.  Everyone to bed!" Kloppman announced.  "If she wakes up come tell me." He told Kid Blink.  Blink nodded.  

            Slowly everyone changed and got into their beds, except for Blink who had to sleep on the bunk above his which was thankfully vacant.  Unfortunately he didn't sleep much that night.  He kept thinking about the girl.  Who was she?  What had happened to her?  Was she going to wake up?  Right before he nodded off he decided that until he found out her real name he was going to call her Ann for Anonymous.


	2. She can't eat!

            A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short!  I'm gonna make the next one longer, I promise!  Thanks to all of you who reviewed~

                                                                                    Chapter 2

            The next morning Ann still wasn't awake.  Kloppman had to force Blink out of the lodging house.  As soon as his papers were sold he came running back into the l.d.

            "Is she up yet?" He asked Kloppman.

            "No not yet."  Kloppman told him.  Kid Blink went running up stairs.  He stopped by her bed.  "Hi Ann!  How are you today?  I'm doing ok.  Just so ya know, I didn't mean to kick ya last night.  I was in a hurry to get home and you were just lying in da street.  Oh!  Me name is Kid Blink.  You'se can call me Kid or Blink, or Kid Blink if ya want.  Well when ya wake up…  I'se bet you'se gonna wake up taday." Blink told her.  He took her hand and began to rub it.

            Over then next week he hardly ever left the room.  Only to sell papes, because someone else would bring him home food from Tibbys, he didn't have to leave for that.  One day he noticed Ann looked skinnier then when he had found her.

            "Kloppman!" Blink shouted.

            "What!  What's wrong!" Kloppman shouted as he ran into the room.

            "We haven't given 'er food!" Blink exclaimed.

            "We can't give 'er food."

            "But what if she dies from not eatin'?" Blink asked with concern in his eye.

            "Hopefully, she'll wake up before then." Kloppman told him.  Blink looked at him completely scared for Ann's life.  He knew he couldn't do anything to help her though.  Hopefully she would wake up.  He wanted her to wake up right then.  He loved her, and he wanted her to know that.  He wanted to know who she was.  He wanted to be able to pick her up and hold her in his arms, but he didn't want to hurt her.  It was driving Blink nuts.  He just didn't know what to do.


	3. Black Eyes

The next day after selling the morning edition, Blink decided to read an unsold newspaper to the unconscious girl in his bed. As he sat reading, he noticed something strange, it looked as though Ann had been moved because her arm was now lying on her stomach, which it hadn't been when he had left her that morning.

Kid Blink stood up and looked around to see who was in the Lodging House. Boots, Pie Eater, and a few other younger newsies were playing cards a few bunks over from where Blink was. "Who moved her?" Blink demanded. The boys looked up from their game in confusion.

"Are you losing it?" Pie Eater asked, "No one has touched that girl other than you and when Kloppman checks to see if she's awake after dinner."

"None of you touched her?" Blink inquired in a stern tone. The other newsies shook their heads 'no.'

Blink sat back down on the chair and stared at Ann. 'If no one had moved her, then how had she moved?' Blink thought. Suddenly, it hit him, she must have moved herself! Blink started shaking her arm to see if she would wake up, but the girl did nothing. After a few minutes, Blink gave up in dismay and decided that someone had moved her. For the rest of the evening, he interrogated all of the other newsies to determine who had moved Ann's arm.

Eventually, he gave up and went to sleep, tossing and turning with a dream of Ann and how he had found her in the middle of the road. In his dream, Blink was running through the streets in a hurry to get home when he tripped over the girl. He then bent down to see if she had a pulse. After finding her pulse, he picked her up to take her back to the lodging house. As he ran with the girl in his arms, the streets became thick with fog, and Blink lost his way. He stopped and looked down at the face of the girl in his arms and suddenly, her eyes opened. They were a dark brown… almost black in fact. The girl then opened her mouth and whispered in a raspy voice, "Be Careful…"

The girl's words in his dream startled Blink so much that he awoke in a cold sweat. After realizing that it had all been a dream, Blink turned onto his other side to go back to sleep. When he turned, the same black eyes were staring back at him. "Where am I?" the girl asked in a raspy whisper.


End file.
